


Prankmas [Octopunk Media Advent]

by Death_Of_Multiverse



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Crackfic?, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), First Christmas, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Prank Wars, Song: Christmas Tree Farm (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Of_Multiverse/pseuds/Death_Of_Multiverse
Summary: Taken place a few months after Detroit Evolution in a universe where everyone are friends and Ada bought a Christmas tree farm WITH A TWIST! Connor and Elijah are pranksters and everyone are memelords. But after what happened on December 1st, a prank war finally broke out.Inspired by Christmas Tree Farm by Taylor Swift.[On definite hiatus]
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> On hiatus

_ It’s been a few months since Nines and Gavin confessed their feelings towards each other, found the android parts in the warehouse and let Ada go. Nines and Gavin continued to work in the Detroit Central Police Department with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor while Ada went incognito somewhere in the rural areas outside Detroit and bought a Christmas tree farm which consisted of a three-story log cabin, a ranch, a large lake in the backyard leading into the woods, and a small workshop. Ever since Hank “adopted” Connor and Nines, their relationship improved much. And they also paid a visit to Ada’s Christmas Tree Farm to visit Ada every now and often. Everything was normal until they befriended Elijah Kamski and Chloe. _

_ Elijah was reappointed as the CEO of CyberLife a few weeks after the deviants won and Nines and Gavin met him and Chloe in a Jericho conference. They became friends, which was probably the most chaos-inducing event that ever happened other than 9/11. Connor and Elijah started visiting each other more often and they started pranking others, annoying everyone around them. And as you can obviously see, things got out of hand. _

...

**Date:** **Dec 1st, 2039**

**Time:** **PM 04:37:19**

“I never thought I’d find you here, Gavin.” Nines said, standing next to Gavin in the middle of Ada’s Christmas Tree Farm as snow slowly fell on them. “Chris, Tina, and Valerie are already in the cabin. Let’s go and join them.” He took Gavin’s cold hands and pulled him slightly towards the cabin.

“Why the rush Nines?” Gavin asked, “We have time.” Nines shushed him as he listened.

“Wait… I think Ada and some customers are passing by,” Nines whispered. They turned around and saw Ada with an amused expression and a family of four standing behind them.”

“Please tell me you’re not sno…” The boy said but the rest of the sentence was muffled by his sister.

“The Andersons, Elijah Kamski and Chloe have arrived, Detectives.” Ada informed, “I would advise you to go back to the cabin. Especially in this weather.”

“Ugh, fine.” Gavin groaned. They walked back to the log cabin and saw Connor and Elijah annoying the rest while they were decorating the cabin and Chloe walked in from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate.

“Welcome back, Nines and Gavin.” Chloe greeted, putting the tray on the table next to her and continued, “You might want to be careful. Connor and Elijah had been pranking them for the entire time. You two might be next.”

“Oh shit…” Nines and Gavin said at the same time.

“I’m not sure what they have planned,” Chloe said. “But please be careful. They just tied up Sumo with tinsel garland.”

The two looked at the dog bed and found Sumo tied up with various Christmas decorations, asleep. They laughed and decided to help their friends with decorating Ada’s log cabin until it’s time for dinner. Yes, it’s happy. But since they’re the only ones left who haven't been pranked yet, Nines and Gavin got more nervous as every second passed. They totally didn’t look forward to what Connor and Elijah planned.

“Nines? Gavin? Could you help Ada to fetch four glasses of Thirium in the kitchen?” Elijah asked, munching on a gingerbread man.

“Uh… sure. I guess?” Gavin answered, pulling Nines with him to the kitchen. They didn’t like the way Elijah asked the question. The smirk, the tone, and how his eyes glistened with mischief.

“I don’t like it.” Chris commented, “Kamski is acting creepy, and this totally isn’t going to end well.

“With the amount of frosting on us, it’s pretty obvious.” Tina said, gesturing the ungodly amount of frosting covering Chris, Valerie and her clothes.

“I don’t know about that.” Valerie said.

“Sorry what’s that?” Chris asked, looking at Valerie.

“Well… I don’t mind seeing Hank covered in eggnog.” Valerie replied.

“Argh Jesus!” Hank yelled, scaring everyone. “What the hell?”

“Oh my god, you and your crush on Hank!” Tina exclaimed.

“We’ll just… go get the bottles.” Nines said as he pushed Gavin slightly towards the kitchen.

Just then, Ada slammed open the door, rushing into the cabin while shouting “Nines! Gavin! Don’t go into the kitchen!” But it’s too late. Nines and Gavin stood under the doorway looking at Ada, confused with what was happening just now. “Mistletoe.” Ada said, she pointed at the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“Oh shit…” Nines and Gavin said again.

Nines looked at the mistletoe and asked, “What is the purpose of hanging a mistletoe on the doorway?”

“When two people passed the doorway with a mistletoe hanging above their heads, they must…” Gavin paused, not wanting to continue his explanation. Nines’ eyes darkened and took a step closer to Gavin.

“They must what? Gavin.” Nines asked in a low intimidating voice.

“They… they must… uhh…”

“They must what, Gavin?” Nines asked again, taking one more step towards Gavin. He leaned down and whispered into his ears, “Answer me Gavin.”

“They must kiss!” Gavin squeaked, “Please don’t ask any further!”

“A kiss huh?” Nines said with a smirk. He pulled Gavin closer by his neck and waist and continued, “Maybe I have been wanting a kiss the entire time.”

Nines kissed Gavin softly on the lips for a second and he finally gave in, kissing Nines back gently and hugged him. Neither of them pulled away until they heard Hank yelled “God Jesus! What the fuck Nines Anderson?”

They jumped apart and looked at the corner where everyone gathered to witness their kiss. “Oh shit…” Nines and Gavin murmured once they saw Connor holding a phone filming them while Elijah was laughing his ass off.

“I never knew you’re gay, Gayvin.” Elijah teased, “Did you enjoy the kiss? I spent a lot of time programming them. Along with several other… skills to fulfill your kinky BDSM fantasies and desires.”

They both blushed and Nines started to find excuses, “You see… I… we…”

“Just admit it little brother.” Connor teased, “You and Gayvin are secretly dating.”

“Wow… I never knew this is how they found out.” Ada said, “I thought you two were planning to come out during Pride month.”   


“Well… that was the original plan!” Gavin yelled, “But all thanks to those two motherfuckers, everything is ruined!”

“So you two admit you’re into the BDSM programmings. Good.” Elijah said and he ran away.

“ELIJAH KAMSKI GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!” Gavin yelled, running after Elijah and beating him.

“Fs in the chat for Elijah and Gavin.” Chloe said, “I’m going to spend god knows how long to take care of their wounds.”

“F.”

“F.”

“Fs in the chat bois.”

After a few more Fs, Gavin and Elijah came back and settled in the living room with everyone else, falling onto the couch and gulping down the hot chocolate Ada and Chloe prepared.

“I think I finally know why you decided to live with Gavin instead of us.” Hank said, “I really didn’t expect that to be the case. I thought you're living with him because you two are really good friends or it's just more convenient when discussing cases. Turns out it’s neither of them.”

“Well, it was the case a few months ago when we were still working on that android murder case.” Gavin explained, climbing on the table and continued, “But now since I’m with Nines, I might just do this. Luckily, you’re all memelords.”

Gavin jumped down the table and yelled, “I’m gay!”

“Stop acting like iDubbbz!” Tina yelled, “Last time you acted like CrankGameplays it got you into trouble!”

“Oh come on man,” Gavin groaned. “I was just yelling his intro when I arrived at the DCPD! And I did it ONCE only!”

“Yeah, and what did that get you? A warning from Fowler.” Connor said, still filming the entire thing.

“Connor? Are you filming us?” Nines asked.

“Connor byeun!” Elijah yelled, running out of the cabin with Connor.

“Oh shit…” Nines and Gavin sighed, “This isn’t going to end well…”

“Let’s guess how many views and likes it’s going to get.” Valerie said, “I’m guessing…”

“There’s no need to guess.” Ada said, “I didn’t want to do calculations either so let’s say it’s going to be number one trending on YouTube and trending on Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and other social media.”

“You guys are in serious trouble.” Tina said.

“Oh shit…” Nines and Gavin whispered again, “Damn you mistletoe and other Christmas traditions.”

“Happy Prankmas!” Chris said.


	2. Day 2: Sleigh Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially the start of prank wars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's inaccurate. I've never been to a Christmas tree farm and went on a sleigh ride.

**Date: Dec 2nd, 2039**

**Time: AM 09:13:56**

“Andersons! Reed! Office! NOW!” Fowler yelled from his office once Connor, Hank, Nines and Gavin stepped into the DPD Central Station. Due to yesterday’s ‘activities’, they already expected to be lectured by Fowler about their punctuality. They rolled their eyes, and went to meet Fowler in his office.

“Sorry we’re late Captain, we promise we will…” Gavin trailed off when he looked at the person who’s sitting in front of Fowler, “Elijah Kamski, you son of a bitch! Why are you here? And good morning Chloe, Ada, Chris, Tina and Valerie… wait. Why are they here?”

“I don’t know!” Valerie exclaimed, “I decided to drop Tina and Chris off but then Fowler told me to stay go to the office along with the rest here!”

“I’m here because I want to ask if you’re interested in sleigh rides.” Ada said.

“And I’m here to give you guys the knipp, passatelli in brodo, eggnog and roasted turkey I had been trying to make once I left Ada’s farm!” Elijah explained, “I don’t know why me and Chloe got here with you guys too!”

“Wait! So you’re the one who stole my turkey!” Ada shouted, pointing at Elijah, who raised both his hands. “No wonder why my turkey went missing! You never have a spare turkey in your house!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t even bother! Give me back my turkey!” Ada slapped Elijah’s shoulders and the rest laughed as the scene unfold, but a huge bang brought them back to reality.

“All of you shut your asses!” Fowler yelled, the office became silent in the matter of seconds and they looked at Fowler with a confused expression. “I gathered you all here for a serious matter, and you guys are laughing your ass off?”

“But sir, what is the serious matter? I checked the schedule and all the cases have already been solved.” Connor asked, “This also applies to Nines, Gavin, and Chris! And we definitely don’t need to ask Valerie, Ada, Elijah and Chloe to stay here!”

“Look at thus.” Fowler turned his computer screen and showed it to the crowd, which had the trending page of YouTube on. “And look at the first one!”

The video entitled “Exposing My Friends Relationship in front of Everyone *Not clickbait*” was currently trending number 1 on YouTube and it’s posted on the channel “Elijah Kamski”. The second to fourth shows Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr and the hashtag “#KamskiFriendsExposed” was number one trending. And the rest of the tabs were articles about Elijah and Connor filming Nines and Gavin kissing and the rest of the conversation yesterday. There are also several LGBTQ+ organizations talking about the incident and how they support queer relationships between androids and humans.

“You all are supposed to be professionals and in your best behaviours at all times.” Fowler said, “But in this video, y'all are behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons! What the fuck is wrong with all of you?” He took a deep breath and continued, “Andersons, Reed, Miller, and Chen, all of you are suspended until next year.”

“WHAT?”

…

**Gayvin the Memelord**

_(Today at 10:20)_

What are we going to do? We got suspended until 2040! 

**Valkyrie Valerie**

_(Today at 10:20)_

I don’t know…

**Dank Hank**

_(Today at 10:21)_

I blame Connor and Elijah for doing this to us. Because they’re the ones who caused this.

**Cinnamon Roll Connor**

_(Today at 10:21)_

Sorry dad. Sorry guys.

**Cool Boi Nines**

_(Today at 10:21)_

:(

**Tina Chennnnn**

_(Today at 10:21)_

But seriously, it’s not cool to film your friends kiss and then post them on the Internet. ESPECIALLY when they’re not comfortable with it.

**“E” Kamski**

_(Today at 10:22)_

I’m so sorry I didn’t know it would have a big effect on you guys. I’m so sorry. Do you want me to take it down

**Gayvin the Memelord**

_(Today at 10:23)_

Nah. Even if you took it down, people would’ve downloaded it already.

**“E” Kamski**

_(Today at 10:23)_

Again, I’m really sorry.

**Cinnamon Roll Connor**

_(Today at 10:23)_

I am really sorry.

**Cool Boi Nines**

_(Today at 10:24)_

That’s fine. But if we’re staying at our own homes by yourself, it will be super boring.

**Ada Ate a Christmas Tree**

_(Today at 10:24)_

Do you guys want to stay at my place? We can spend this Christmas together! Maybe we can turn it into a tradition too!

**Gayvin the Memelord**

_(Today at 10:25)_

Me and Nines would like to come. We don’t want to spend this Christmas alone.

**Dank Hank**

_(Today at 10:25)_

Connor started packing his 1 month vacation already lol. And we’re coming too.

**ChrisT Miller**

_(Today at 10:25)_

I’m in!

**Chloe (Not Scarlett Johansson)**

_(Today at 10:25)_

Elijah please?

**“E” Kamski**

_(Today at 10:26)_

Chloe go pack your things

**Chloe (Not Scarlett Johansson)**

_(Today at 10:26)_

Thank you Elijah!

**Valkyrie Valerie**

_(Today at 10:26)_

We’ll be there in 3 hours

**Ada Ate a Christmas Tree**

_(Today at 10:26)_

Btw, we will be having a sleigh ride today.

…

“Did we just arrive at the same time?” Valerie asked as she stepped out of her car with Tina and Chris, “Oh my god we really did.” She continued once she saw Connor and Hank step out of their car, followed by Nines and Gavin.

“Where's Elijah and Chloe?” Gavin asked, while walking to the front porch of Ada’s cabin “They should be here already...”

HONK! Everyone excluding Connor and Nines jumped by the honk from the car behind them and saw Elijah and Chloe stepping out of the car, each of them holding a suitcase.

“Well hello there again,” Elijah greeted. “I still have the knipp, passatelli in brodo, eggnog and roasted turkey in the backseat if you want some.”

“Argh Jesus! Did you just…” Hank groaned, “Gen-Zs. Can’t even take care of themselves.”

“Do I need to remind you except you and the androids, all of us are Gen-Zs?” TIna asked with an unamused expression. “Can’t we just knock the damn door? I’m freezing.”

“You may proceed.” Gavin answered, earning a wheeze from Nines and Connor.

Tina knocked on the front door and Ada opened the door almost immediately. “Welcome back guys!” Ada welcomed the crowd in and led them to the second floor bedrooms. “So I’m thinking Hank and Connor can have the room on the left, Gavin and Nines another on the right. Tina and Valerie next to Gavin’s and Chris can have the one next to Hank.”

“But what about us?” Chloe asked, “Are we taking up the one at the end of the hallway?”

“Correct.” Ada confirmed, “Now get ready quickly! We have a sleigh ride!”

…

“They’re so beautiful!” Connor exclaimed, he ran towards the sleighs and started petting the horses. “And majestic too! They’re so cute!”

“I never saw this side of Connor before…” Elijah said, “Wow…”

“Oh believe me, he does that everytime he sees an animal.” Hank said, “CyberLife really did a great job.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut up. I still haven’t forgiven you yet.”

“Are you guys coming?” Ada asked, walking in front of them and sat at the front of the sleigh. “We don’t have all day.”

“Don’t leave me!” Chris yelled and the rest laughed, they sat on the sleigh and waited for Ada’s next instruction.

“Okay guys, I want all of your hands and legs to remain inside the sleigh and fasten your seatbelts.” Ada instructed, clicks were heard when everyone fastened their seatbelts. “You also can use the blankets next to you to cover yourself if you’re cold and you can put your drinks in the cupholder in front of you, but please cover it first.” Ada stared straight into Hank’s eyes and continued, “Yes I’m talking about you Hank. Don’t you dare lie to us that you didn’t pour whiskey in your eggnog.”

Connor gasped and looked at Hank, “Dad! You promised me that you'd will stop drinking!”

“Sorry son.”

"Dad, you really need to stop drinking.” Nines warned him, “Your meal at Chicken Feed contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn’t eat them. And now with the amount of alcohol you drank, it’s not good for your health.”

“Everybody’s gotta die of something.” Hank replied.

“But Dad…” Connor pouted, his head slightly tilted to his left and looked at him with his famous puppy eyes.

“Can we just start the ride now?” Hank asked while the rest laughed, “I’m tired of those questions.”

“Okay fine.” Ada laughed, sitting down and held the reins and shouted. “Welcome to Ada’s Christmas Tree Farm sleigh ride!”

“Wait I’m not ready… AHHHHH!” Hank screamed as the sleigh started moving at a high speed, moving towards the lake and the woods. “Stop! Stop! Ahhhhh!”

“Come on Hank, it’s not that bad!” Chris laughed, “I find it really enjoyable!”

“But not for me!” Hank continued to scream.

The woods and the lake moved past them like a blur and cold wind blew on their faces. The snow-covered trees and the icicles mixed together like an oil paint, creating a masterpiece no one had ever seen. The sleigh moved from the lake to the woods, past fields then back to the woods again. It then finally came to a halt back at where they started outside the ranch.

Hank stumbled out of the sleigh, leaning on it and took deep breaths. “That was fun,” Hank said, his voice hoarse from all the screaming during the ride. “But please not that fast. Argh Jesus!”

“Thank you Ada,” Gavin thanked her. “I really enjoyed the ride.”

“You’re welcome.” Ada replied, “I’m glad you guys enjoyed the little trip.”

“I really like to continue our conversation but I don’t think you all want to stay in the cold much longer.” Chloe said, “Would you mind if we go back to the cabin?”

“Sure! No problem!” Ada said. Chloe took Elijah’s shaking hands and led him towards the log cabin, he leaned into her touch as they walked slowly.

“I’m totally getting them together.” Valerie whispered.

“Oh my god what happened?” Connor yelled, holding up the tail of his scarf that’s filled with mocha. “Nines? Did you do this?”

“Maybe,” Nines yelled back, already running away from Connor with Gavin. “It’s payback! Karma’s a bitch!”

“Shit!” Connor yelled again as he ran after them, waving his fist and his screams and threats muffled by the wind.

“I think this is the official start of our Christmas prank wars.” Tina said, “We are so in trouble.”

“You’re not wrong,” Hank interrupted. “After all, this is Prankmas. And this never ends well.”


	3. Day 3: Decorating

**Date: Dec 3rd, 2039**

**Time: AM 11:29:50**

“Nines, I swear to god you gotta be doing this to me on purpose.” Elijah said as he hung the tinsels on the wall of the ground floor living room, “How on earth did you knock them off three times in 1 hour?”

“Come on Elijah, don’t be mad at him.” Chloe said, “We all make mistakes.”

“Fine.” Elijah replied, “I’m doing this because of you.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ada cheered, walking into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate. “Chocolate?”

“Oh my god yes please.” Elijah groaned, he took a sip and continued. “Ah that’s some good shit.”

“Hey.”

“Sorry.”

“Connor! Could you fetch me the stockings?” Hank asked, “Thanks!”

“No worries Da.. Ahh!” Connor screamed, a bucket full of water poured down on his head as he opened the door that leads to the storage room.

“Ha!” Hank laughed as he high fives Gavin, “Take that Connor!”

“Lieutenant! I felt betrayed!” Connor gasped, “I can’t believe my father has betrayed me along with my brother’s boyfriend!”

“That’s what you get for filming us and posting it on YouTube!”

“Elijah suggested it!”

"Yeah yeah whatever.” Gavin said, hanging an ornament on the christmas tree. “You helped. So you’re getting pranked.”

“Is this the official start of Prankmas?” Valerie asked.

“No. That already started on the first day of December,” Tina replied, “The prank wars started yesterday. But we can compromise and turn the official date to now.”

“We can do that.” Ada said, “Everyone? I need you to gather around.” Everyone gathered around the coffee table and Ada continued, “Due to what happened during the first of December, everyone decided to prank each other, am I right?”

“Correct.” Chris confirmed.

“But since the start of prank wars isn’t clear, I have decided to change the official start of prank wars to today.” Ada said, “In order to do that, I need everyone’s verbal agreement.”

“Screw the agreement,” Hank interrupted. “We've had enough of Connor and Elijah’s little pranks for months on end.”

“Yeah!” Gavin said.

“Well then,” Ada said. “This is the official start of prank wars, and everyone can prank each other whatever the hell they want for this December.”

“Fuck.” Tina whispered.

“Oh yeah?” Elijah said with his infamous smirk, “You all gonna regret that.”

“Bring it on Kamski.” Nines said, “We’re prepared already.”

“Is it too late to stop you guys?” Chloe asked.

“Yes.”

…

“Damn I’m so tired,” Elijah said while rubbing his eyes. “This cabin takes forever to decorate!”

“Shut up Kamski!” Connor yelled from the ground floor, “It’s so much worse decorating the living room!”

After Ada requested Connor, Nines and Chloe to help decorate the ground floor with her, they immediately regretted it. They had hundreds of decorations to hang and they also required to climb up to the ceiling to hang the tinsels.

“Oh my goodness how on earth did you buy this cabin?” Nines asked, “And this entire Christmas tree farm! How?”

“I saved money,” Ada replied. “While I’m still working at and before Jericho, I saved money and did a bit of investment. And with the money I got, I bought this amazing place!” She smiled and continued, “Fun fact, Markus, Simon and North helped finding this farm. I always wanted to live near nature since it reminded me of the zen garden, they also knew I’m fascinated by Christmas and winter so here I am!”

“Ada? I have something to talk to you about.” Nines said, he pulled Ada by her arm and went to the front porch. “Did they know? Markus and everyone in Jericho?”

“Only Markus knew.” Ada replied, “He figured it out. I’m not surprised, afterall, he’s RK200, the Robo-Jesus.” She paused for a second and continued, “The only thing I'm surprised about is that he didn’t turn me to the police, just like you guys."

“You can’t control yourself at that time.” Nines reassured, “But you’re free now, as a deviant. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Thank you Nines.” She thanked him, “Why don’t we go back inside? We still have a lot of work to do.”

“Of course.”

…

“I can’t believe they rearranged their own rooms!” Chloe exclaimed while unpacking her stuff again on the third floor attic, which is Ada’s bedroom, she rolled her eyes and continued. “But we can’t expect much. Elijah and Connor are the ultimate pranksters among us. It’s not something out of the ordinary when they decided to have a room for themselves.”

“The only thing I hope is that Hank won’t get annoyed by Chris.” Ada replied, “But the possibility is quite small. The second thing I’m worrying about is Elijah and Connor planning a chain of pranks. They…”

The clock struck 22:00 and Connor and Elijah’s scream interrupted Ada and Chloe’s conversation. They ran downstairs to the second floor and found everyone looking at Connor and Elijah’s glitter covered room. They look dumbified by what just happened and looked at the ornaments in their hands, mouths wide open and frozen.

“What happened?” Elijah asked in a shaky voice.

“They’re glitter bombs.” Connor replied after he scanned the ornaments, “They’re not opened and have no fingerprints.”

“CONNOR ANDERSON AND ELIJAH KAMSKI!” Ada yelled, catching everyone’s attention. “What the hell?”

“Someone pranked them.” Hank replied, highly amused with what just happened. “Well, good luck cleaning all the glitter!” Everyone laughed and left the hallway.

“Did he say we have to clean everything up by ourselves?” Elijah asked.

“Yes.” Connor replied, “What? You don’t want to work?”

“I’m so tired.”

“Well too bad.” Connor handed him a towel and continued, “Time to clean!”

“Shit.”

Ada and Chloe laughed after they heard Connor and Elijah’s conversation from the balcony, they sat at their own chairs and Ada laughed, “I never thought they fell for it!”

“I know right!” Chloe laughed along, “Luckily they didn’t suspect a thing when they opened it! But does that mean you have to clean it up after we left?” She asked.

“Nope. Connor can clean it up even more effectively.” Ada replied, “I can’t wait for what’s going to happen next.”

Suddenly, pineapples rained down on the top of their heads. Someone set up a pineapple trap right under(or in this case, above) their noses while they were on the balcony, busy listening to Connor and Elijah's infernal screaming.

"Take cover!" Countless pineapples fell down from a tarp tied to the roof to the small balcony, falling onto the unfortunate heads of Ada and Chloe in the process. The two took refuge in the back attic

After what seemed like a millennia(read:10 seconds), the bombardment of pineapples had came to a stop. The balcony was filled with pineapples, some rolling into the attic, some smashed and some were even falling down into the snowy ground below.

“Where did those pineapples come from?” Chloe yelled.

“Who knows! But we have fruit punch to drink tomorrow, I guess.” Ada replied while wriggling her brows.

“I thought we can’t eat or drink anything except Thirium.”

“Elijah made something like a bicomponent for us so that we can eat and drink like humans?” Ada said, “We need to ask him tomorrow.”

“Weird flex but okay.” Chloe commented.


	4. Day 4: Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like something weird is happening. Are you sure they're alone in the Christmas tree farm? :)

**Date: Dec 4th, 2039**

**Time: AM 08:24:37**

“Ada? Where did you get all these pineapples?” Chris asked as he sipped on his Christmas pineapple punch, “You can't just have found all these pineapples in the middle of the night!”

The kitchen was currently filled up with hundreds of pineapples, stacked up from floor to ceiling. Occupying every single surface of the kitchen, floor, countertops, shelf, cupboard, fridge… there’s pineapples everywhere. There’s even a few hanging from the ceiling, obliterating the skulls of those unfortunate people who randomly decided it was a good time to not watch where they were going.

“Don’t ask,” Ada replied. Because of the amount of pineapples in the attic and balcony, Ada and Chloe spent the night moving all pineapples to the kitchen, leaving them with only three hours of sleep. “All these pineapples just popped up in the attic for no reason.”

You might think Ada and Chloe are unfortunate, but the answer is no. Elijah and Connor also spent the entire night cleaning the glitter from the prank last night, but they didn’t get the chance to even sleep for 15 minutes. Making everyone feel cranky, well… only Elijah.

“Fucking glitter…” Elijah murmured, “Making us stay up all night, cleaning all these shit. Ugh I’m tired.”

“Elijah? Do you want to get some rest?” Chloe asked, placing her soft hand on Elijah’s shoulder. “I can escort you back to your room if you want.”

“No thank you.” Elijah answered with a smile, “I’m fine. But I’m curious about what's the activity for the day.”

“I’m thinking about taking Sumo and… what are your cats’ names, Gavin?” Hank asked, “I forgot.”

“Cookie, Dough and Meowavin.” Gavin answered.

“Meow what?”

“Meowavin.” Nines repeated, “His name is Meowavin.”

“Okay. So I’m thinking about taking Sumo, Cookie, Dough and Meowavin back here so they won’t be too bored and scared staying at Fowler’s place.”

“That’s a really good idea!” Valerie exclaimed, “It’s been a while since I visited the cats. I miss them.”

“Everyone, I need all of you to stay here and go to bed.” Nines ordered, “I scanned all of you and apparently none of you have slept the recommended amount hours which his considered healthy. I’ll fetch them while you sleep.”

Everyone went back upstairs but Connor and Gavin stayed, Connor took his jacket and said, “I want to help.”

“No. You spent the entire night cleaning yours and Elijah’s room.” Nines said, “You also need to rest brother.”

“Alright then.” Connor replied reluctantly, “See you later.”

After Connor left, Gavin hugged Nines and whispered, “See you soon tin can. Stay safe.”

“Don’t worry Gavin. I’ll be fine.” Nines reassured, “See you later.”

“See you later.”

...

“Is Nines back?” Gavin asked, “I’m worried.”

“He’ll be back in 3… 2… 1-” Chloe answered but was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Nines!” He jumped up from the couch, and opened the door. “You’re back!” He hugged him as Sumo, Cookie, Dough and Meowavnin slipped into the cabin.

“Sumo!” Connor yelled, lying on the floor and hugged Sumo. “Fluffy!”

“Okay guys, why don’t we make an ugly sweater?” Ada suggested, “Then you can give it to someone else.”

“We have sweaters!” Valerie shouted, running down the stairs with a big pile of sweaters in her arms. “I already put the dye, decorations, glue and other stuff on the dining table already.”

“Nice. We have two hours to make the ugly sweater. Are you ready?” Ada asked, standing up from the couch.

“Yes.” Everyone replied.

“3… 2… 1… GO!”

Everyone ran to the dining table and started decorating their own sweaters. Ten minutes in everything was going smoothly, until Cookie, Dough, and Meowavin decided it was a brilliant idea to jump on the table, step on the dye, and walk on everyone’s sweaters. Decorating their sweaters with kitten paws in the process included.

“Argh Jesus!” Hank yelled, “Go away Meowavin!” He waved his hand in front of the grey cat attempting to push her away. “God damnit Meowavin!”

“Aww… my sweater is now filled with kitten paws! I love it!” Nines awed, petting the cream coloured cat with his clean hand. “Who’s a good boy? Dough is!”

“Cookie, no!” Tina yelled. The calico cat jumped on Tina’s sweater a few times and jumped on Valerie’s next. Orange paw prints filled the entire sweater.

Maybe it really was a bad idea to bring home the cats. While Sumo was sleeping on the couch, the three cats wandered around the house for the next hour and fifty minutes, getting their colorful pawprints everywhere, annoying everyone except Nines and Gayvin, who cheerfully petted their cats while working on their own sweater.

“Times up, hands in the air!” Ada announced, putting her hands in the air followed by the rest. “I’ll help you to dry and clean them,” She said. She collected all the sweaters and continued, “Do you want to watch the TV? I’ll give the sweaters back to you later. Maybe during teatime?”

“Sure.” Chris replied, “As long as the sweaters don’t get ruined.”

“Bitch please." Elijah said while rolling his eyes, “We still don’t know who pranked us last night.”

“And also the pineapple mystery.” Connor added, “Look at the amount of pineapples! I want to eat all of them!”

“But we can’t!” Chloe said, “Unless…”

Everyone looked at Elijah, who was trying to rub the dye off his hands. “What?”

“We humbly ask you, Elijah Kamski, the incumbent CEO of Cyberlife, to invent an artificial organ that will allow us artificial robotic humanoids also known as androids to taste. Nines asked as verbose as possible.

“Oh yeah! You told me you made it!” Ada exclaimed, “The biocomponent that lets us eat and drink human food!”

“Ah yes that one.” Elijah said, “Do you mind if we borrow the workshop?”

“Feel free to use the workshop.” Ada replied, “I believe all the tools required are in the workshop.”

“Awesome. See y'all in a few hours or less boomers!”

“Shut up Elijah!”

…

“And… done!” Elijah exclaimed after he installed the last biocomponent into Connor, “With the updates, new programmes and biocomponent installed, you can eat and drink human foods instead of Thirium only.”

“Are there any disadvantages?” Ada asked.

“Yes," Elijah replied. “You need to go to the toilet.”

“That’s… not really a disadvantage.” Nines said, “It’s normal to do that. Right?”

“Yeah.” Chloe agreed.

“Can we go now?” Connor asked, “I want to try human food. Maybe the apple pie you made, Ada.”

“Hmm… that’s a really good idea.” Ada said, “And it’s also lunch time. Let’s hope the rest helped cleanup the table.”

“Maybe?”

Elijah and the androids left the workshop and stepped back into the snow, trudging slowly back to the log cabin. Ada unlocked the doors and they walked into the kitchen, smiling at the now clean dining table.

“Oh yes the apple pie!” Ada went to the oven and put on the mittens, she took the pie out from the oven and placed it in the center of the table. She also placed the mashed potatoes and salad on their respective plates and called everyone, “The lunch is ready!”

Everyone took their seats and looked at the androids taking their first bite of mashed potatoes, their eyes glistened with delightment and Connor suddenly shouted, “This is what yall have been eating the entire life?”

“Yes.” Hank replied, “How is it?”

“Oh my god this it’s amazing!” Chloe replied, stuffing her mouth with salad and apple pie.

“Guys stop eating.” Nines interrupted, “Stop! Did you hear something in the hallway?”

“Yes.” Tina replied, “But I thought it’s the sound of the washing machine?”

“No.” Ada replied, “Let’s check.”

They creeped into the room where the ugly sweaters were drying and Connor opened the door cautiously, “Shit.”

“What shit?” Hank asked, he pushed Connor aside and looked in the room. “Shit.”

The ugly sweaters are covered in more paint and a pin was pinned on every single sweater. Gavin examined the sweater and said, “Weird. No one entered this room so no one sabotaged them.” He looked more carefully and continued, “The only clue we have is this.” He took the pin off and showed it to everyone.

“It’s a synthesizer.” Ada said, “Curious…”

“And creepy too.” Hank added, “The person who did this must have entered the room through the window.”

“Not signs of footprint and fingerprints.” Connor reported, “No signs of break in. The window must be unlocked.”

“But who would do this?” Valerie asked, “No one left the cabin either except Elijah, Connor, Nines, Ada and Chloe. Is this another prank?”

“We have been in the workshop the entire time.” Elijah replied, “It takes time to install the biocomponents. Nines? Connor? Do you have any idea?”

“We have no idea.” Nines replied, “But let’s hope it’s not something bad.”


	5. Day 5: Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome your favourite trio... the Synth OT3!

**Date: Dec 4th, 2039**

**Time: PM 11:45:48**

“Jared I swear to god if you don’t walk faster, I will kill you right now!”

“Sorry Seth!” Jared whispered, “Where is Mag?”

“I’m here!” Mag walked away from the Christmas tree she had been hiding in. “Do you think they saw us?”

“I don’t think so.” Seth looked at the three-story cabin and continued, “But if we stay here for too long they might find us and turn us in.”

“Shit.” Jared sat in the snow and looked around them. “Do you think this place is haunted?”

“I don’t think so.” Seth replied, “But cops? Yes. Afterall, Ada’s Christmas Tree Farm might have some security measures we don’t know.”

“Do you think we should stay there for the night?” Mag suggested, she pointed at the stable not far away.

“Sure. I don’t want to be an icicle.”

…

**Date: Dec 5th, 2039**

**Time: AM 07:30:10**

“Connor? Nines? What are you doing here on the balcony?” Hank asked, shivering in the cold with a glass of warm pineapple juice. “Come back inside, breakfast is ready.”

“Okay Dad.” Nines answered, “We’ll be there later. I think I saw something moving in the stable.”

“I saw that too.” Connor confirmed, “We should go check.”

“What thing?” Hank asked.

“I saw three heat signatures bundled up together.” Connor said, “definitely not the horses.”

“I’ll warn the rest.” Hank left the balcony and went back into the cabin.”

“So you’re saying there’s someone in the farm other than us?” Ada asked, “Then that’ll explain why the ugly sweaters look like that.”

“We really should go check.” Gavin said, “We have ten and they have three. We can easily outpower them.”

“Unless they’re something else.” Valerie said, “Like aliens.”

“Scientists haven't confirmed there are aliens so that won’t be true.” Chloe sipped on her tea, “They might be just wild animals.”

“Which is also a bad thing.” Elijah added, “Grab your weapons, lets go.”

Ada grabbed her shotgun and gave the rest to Elijah, Chloe and Valerie while the rest grabbed their own pistols. They left the cabin and creeped to the stable, surrounding it.

“Do you think we can catch the trespassers?” Tina asked, “I can’t see anyone in it.”

“There’s a footprint here.” Chris said, catching Connor’s attention.

“Where? Show me.” Connor walked towards where Chris pointed and scanned the footprint, “It’s the footprint of a woman that’s about 39 years old…”

“GUYS RUN!” Jared shouted, running away from his hiding place towards the exit. Nines immediately blocked the exit and held him down on the ground.

“Jared no!” Seth yelled, running after him but was being tackled by Connor. “Fuck!”

“Seth! Jared!” Mag attempted to stand up but then Ada stopped her, the rest helped hold them down and everyone went back to the cabin.

“ _ Wait… they look really familiar… _ ” Connor thought, “ _ Where have I seen them? _ ”

...

“So. Tell me, why are you here in Ada’s Christmas Tree Farm?” Nines interrogated, leaning forward at the trio. Cold hard eyes staring at theirs and Connor spoke up.

“Brother? I think I have a better idea.” Connor slammed his hand on the desk hard and shouted, “TWENTY-TWO HOURS! You didn't even wanna take a chance, huh? That’s how long you've been staying in this farm!" He then grabbed Jared's jacket and poked him, "But you stayed here. Hours, and hours, and hours! I know you hid here. Why don't you say it?" He let go of Jared and slammed the table again. "Just say "I hid here", is it that hard to say?!" Connor grabbed Jared's jacket again and shoved him into the chair, making everyone gasp. "Just say you hid here! JUST SAY IT!"

"Chill Connor, chill." Nines patted Connor’s shoulder, "Wow brother."

"I'm impressed." Elijah commented.

"We're we because our pickup truck broke down." Seth confessed, everyone looked at him and he continued. "We're on our way back to New York City and Syntheas-I mean the truck-broke down. No heater, no fuel, nothing. We can't stay in the truck 'cause we might freeze to death thanks to how thermodynamics works. So we came here and hid in the stable. I'm sorry. Please don't turn us in."

"Don’t lie…" Gavin warned but was interrupted by Nines.

"Don’t worry Gavin," He said. "Seth isn't lying." Nines turned his head back to the trio and continued, "We are the police. My name is Nines, this is my boyfriend Gavin, that’s Chris, Tina, Valerie, and Ada." He gestured to each person he mentioned, "We're detectives from DCPD. Except Valerie, who is Tina's girlfriend. And Ada, she’s the owner of this very farm. So you should be apologizing to her."

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I'm also a detective working at the DCPD along with my adoptive father Lieutenant Hank Anderson. And this is Elijah Kamski, the CEO of CyberLife. And this is Chloe, Elijah’s girlfriend."

"Connor!" Chloe gasped, "Elijah is not my boyfriend!"

"Well, soon-to-be girlfriend." Connor said.

"We're so sorry we trespassed your property, Ada." Mag apologised, "We'll just get going now. Or if you don’t trust us, we're willing to stay here as long as you want so that we can prove that we won't do that again."

"Sure." Ada agreed immediately, "Besides, I don't feel like calling the police."

"Are you sure Ada? We don't wanna bother you." Jared asked, "Besides, yall seem like you're celebrating Christmas."

"That's fine," Ada reassured. "You guys look cold and dirty, go upstairs the third room to the left, you guys can stay there. Take a shower, change into something clean and meet us back here."

"Okay. Thank you Ada." Seth thanked her.

"You're welcome."

The trio took their bags and went upstairs. Once they're out of their earshot. Valerie asked, "Are you sure they're trustworthy?"

"Yes." Ada replied, "The chance that they won't try anything is 87%. They seem trustworthy."

"Okay."

"Great! I assume no one got any questions, so why don't we start making gingerbread cookies?"

…

"Holy sh…" Seth trailed off once the Synth OT3 entered the dining room and were greeted by a chaotic scene of gingerbread making. Everyone who gathered around the table and table looked back at them with wide eyes. Pineapples fell out of the kitchen, rolling into the dining room and powder covered almost every surface. The table was even more chaotic… no, that's an understatement. It was a fucking warzone. Flour, sugar, baking soda and other ingredients are all over the table and some dropped on the floor, mixing up with the pineapples and whatever powder that was.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Mag’s mouth dropped open, her mouth opened wide as she scanned the room. “It’s like a warzone!”

“He started it!” Elijah pointed at Chris, “He threw flour at me!”

“Um… why don’t you...” Ada cleaned her hand and led the OT3 to the table, “Here. You can start making gingerbread men. The recipe and instruction is here.” She handed the crumpled and dirty paper to Jared.

“Okay?” Jared said, they looked at each other in confusion and started making gingerbread men but were interrupted by a shout.

“INCOMING!” Valerie yelled, the bowl of flour spilled and covered the OT3’s faces.

“You’re on!” Seth yelled back, throwing a handful of flour at Valerie.

“Gladly.” Tina replied. And so the food war continued.


	6. Day 6: Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal, happy snowball fight. Ir is it?

**Date: Dec 6th, 2039**

**Time: PM 04:29:10**

“Alright guys, you know the rules.” Jared shouted from the balcony, “Go to your respective forts and the game will start at 4:30 PM.”

Everyone except Jared went to their own fort and hid behind it, a snowball in their hand and waited for Jared’s signal again.

“On your mark! Get set!” Everyone prepared for the game to start, “3! 2! 1! GO!”

Everyone peeked out of their forts and started throwing snowballs at each other. Snowballs, snowballs everywhere. For some reason Valerie decided it was a good idea to come out of her fort(which isn't a really good idea)and was hit immediately by Hank.

“Valerie! You’re out!” Jared yelled.

She kicked the snow and grumbled, “God damnit!”

With everyone’s attention at Valerie, Connor, Nines, and Ada sneaked out of their own forts and surprise attacked Chris, Tina and Mag.

“Ahh!” Mag screamed, “Is that even allowed?”

“As matter of fact, it's allowed!” Jared yelled again, “Chris, Tina, Mag, you’re out!”

“Thanks RK Series!” They rolled their eyes and went to join Valerie on the backyard porch.

“Hot chocolate?” Valerie asked, pouring three cups of hot chocolate and added some marshmallows.

“Thanks.” Tina took one and drank it.

Back on the warzone, Elijah held up his camera and whispered to it. “So here, Chris, Tina and our new friend Mag are out.” He took a sneak peek of the field and almost got hit by a snowball from Gavin. “Ah shit!”

“STOP!” Jared yelled. Everyone looked at Jared and he pointed at Elijah, “Elijah what are you doing?”

“Vlogging!” Elijah answered, “We made new friends, we’re having a snowball fight with three terminators…”

“Ada is not a terminator!” Chloe yelled from her fort.

“Okay fine! Two terminators!” Elijah said, “Please don’t be mad at me Chloe!”. He waited for Chloe’s response but he missed Jared’s “Continue!”. Several snowballs were thrown at them and all of them hit Elijah and Chloe.

“Elijah, Chloe, you’re out!”

“Wait, it started already?”

“Yes it started already.” Hank answered, “Get out of the field!”

“Fine!” Elijah yelled back, dropping the snowball he’s holding. He held Chloe’s hand and they joined the ones who were out and were chillin’ with cups of hot drinks.

“Welcome to the club!” Chris greeted.

“Shush.” Chloe pouted and sat on Elijah’s lap.

“Are they off the field?” Jared looked at the little crowd and shouted, “Let the game continue!”

“Shit I'm gonna lose,” Seth murmured. “All of them work at the police station and… terminators? What the fuck is that even suppose to mean?” He threw a few more snowballs at Hank but he dodged all of them.

“Fuck!” He screamed when Ada suddenly appeared on top of him. Seth ran away and dodged a few more snowballs from Connor, Nines and Hank. He glanced around and saw an empty fort nearby, he dashed there and found a few more snowballs. “Awesome.” He whispered and looked at the outside world through the little crack.

Hank sneaked towards the snow fort Seth had been hiding in with a handful of snowballs, ready to attack when he got near. But his plan was ruined when Seth jumped out of the fort, throwing a snowball at Hank while shouting “Surprise motherfucker!”. But he stopped when he saw what he did.

Hank looked at his chest where the snowball hit. A surprised expression washed over his face and he looked back up at Seth, who was frozen with his mouth wide open. “Congratulations!” Hank congratulated Seth, he shook his hands and walked away. “You just managed to hit the youngest lieutenant in Detroit history.”

“Wh… what?” Seth muttered, “What just happened?”

“You just kicked Hank’s ass.” Gavin replied, he walked towards Seth and patted him on the shoulder. “As in you just disqualified Hank.”

“Holy shit…”

“Holy shit indeed.” Gavin replied, “Come on, we still have a match to go on.”

“I’m sorry Hank! But you’re out!” Jared shouted, “Good job Seth! Now I want everyone back to your respective forts and the game!”

“One down four more to go.” Nines murmured, he quickly scanned Seth and Gavin and found both of their body temperatures are below safe levels. He sent an interface to Connor, Ada and Chloe that said “Gavin and Seth are freezing. Their body temperatures are below safe levels. Get them out of the field.”

Once he received an “Okay” from the other androids, Nines turned his attention back to the game. “ _Hmm… how to get Gavin off the field?_ ” He asked himself, “ _There’s got to be a way._ ” His eyes darkened and his lips formed a smirk, “ _This plan is perfect._ ”

Nines left his snow fort and walked towards Gavin. “Gavin! Could you come here a sec?”

“No!” Gavin shouted back, “You’re going to disqualify me!”

“No meat sack.” Nines replied, he leaned down the fort and whispered at Gavin’s ears. “Look to your left.”

Gavin spun his head to the left and was greeted by Nine’s face. He screamed and scrambled away but Nines got a hold of him.

“Let me go...” Gavin yelled but he stopped once Nines kissed on his lips. He melted into the kiss once again just like what happened a few days ago. Nines silently and slowly raised his hand that has been holding a snowball the entire time and placed it on top of his head.

“Nines! I trusted you!” Gavin gasped, “How dare you!”

“Gavin you’re freezing. Your body temperature is below safe levels.” Nines said, “Go join the others and stay warm.”

“Okay.” He pouted and he walked away.

“One more to go.” Nines murmured, “The only way to disqualify him is through skills. But it seems like he can dodge all of our attacks. Unless..”

“Nines! Ada! I got an idea!” Connor interfaced, “Watch me!”

Connor made a few more snowballs and sneaked to where Seth was hiding. He picked one up and yelled, “Revenge motherfucker!” and threw one right on top of Seth’s head, hitting him.

“Seth! You’re out!” Jared yelled.

“Hey Jared! Let’s end this game! Everyone’s freezing!” Ada shouted at Jared.

“Okay!”

“Connor?” Seth asked softly, “Do you mind if you take me back to the pickup truck to take some things?”

“Sure,” Connor replied. He gave his jacket to Seth and walked towards Syntheas the pickup truck. A snow-covered red pickup truck slowly came to view and Seth unlocked the truck.

“Say hi to Syntheas the Getaway Car!” Seth said with a sad smile, “Do you want to sit in Syntheas for a bit?”

“Sure!” They sat at the front seat of the car and Connor started scanning the interior of the truck immediately. There were souvenirs and polaroid photos that were taken about twenty years ago and neon lights that ran across the roof and four small neon stickers stuck next to Connor. One with a music note, one with the word “Hope”, one with the phrase “good times only”, and one with Jupiter.

Connor scanned one of the polaroid photos with Seth, Mag, Jared and a small dark brown haired girl smiling at the camera at the Lincoln Reflecting Pool. He obviously knew who they were but he was curious about who that mysterious girl was.

**DECEASED**

**FINVARRA, ZETA**

Height: 5’ 41” - Weight: 130.3 lbs

Estimated time of death: Aug 7th, 2020 00:00 am

Reason of death: Unknown

“Can I ask you a personal question, Seth?” Connor asked, his head tilted sideways a bit as he looked at Seth.

“Go on, a personal question won’t hurt.” Seth answered with a shrug, eyeing at the very photo Connor scanned.

“Who was Zeta Finvarra?”

“Zeta she was… a very good and close friend of us.” Seth replied, tears rolled down his cheeks and he continued. “We met at a dive bar in Brooklyn. She was 15 at the time. We were going after the same thing, the Envy synth, one of the Seven Deadly Synths. We talked for a while and found out we lived across the street. And a while later when we went home, Zeta called me and invited us to go on a road trip to hunt for the last synth, Pride.”

Seth shook his head and leaned on the window, looking at the snow falling outside. “We were happy, but we knew she didn’t have enough time. She had three weeks left to live!” He pounded the steering wheel and cried even more, “We managed to find Pride. BUT THAT DAMN CURSE WAS NEVER BROKEN! She gave us a trapeze show, performed by herself, and died in my arms! IN MY FUCKING ARMS!” He took a deep breath and continued, “She deserved so much more… if only she had more TIME! If only her ancestor didn’t attempt to steal the synths! And that damn Creator of Seven Deadly Synths had a little MERCY! She would have lived on! She would have done all the things she wanted! She would have been here with us just now having a snowball fight!”

Seth laid on the chair as his tears rolled down his cheek without a care, he didn’t even bother to wipe them away. “We miss her... I miss her... I loved her… I’m so sorry you have to hear me ranting about this, Connor. I shouldn’t have…” He looked at Connor and continued, “It’s just… it was very hard for us. For these 19 years we only spoke about it once, and that’s at Zeta’s funeral. Us and the members from Finvarra’s Circus of Freaks were the only attendees. And then we left and never talked about it.”

“I’m sorry this happened to you Seth.” Connor murmured, “I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s fine. You don’t need to say sorry.” Seth replied, “You didn’t know. I just miss her so much. And love her so much. It’s over how a family member should feel about each other. It’s platonic.”


End file.
